Play That Funky Music
by Mac-alicious
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge from way back when that was going on. Includes Dasey and Lizwin short drabbles inspired by songs that can be found on my iPod.


**A/N: **A long time ago I got tagged for the iPod shuffle challenge and I started this one, I finished it it some time ago too, but I didn't ever type it or post it. Now I'm trying to clean out my folder of stuff I haven't posted so here it is. Enjooy R&R. Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Play That Funky Music**

**1) Perfect Time Of Day – Howie Day (Lizwin)**

Edwin kissed her lightly on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands clutched at her waist and dragged her against him. She let out a breathy sigh as he broke the kiss and began to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Lizzie," he murmured against her skin.

It was the perfect time of day. The few fleeting moments they had the house all to their selves. Before they knew it the house would burst into life. George and Nora would arrive home with Marti from the mall, overloaded with last minute Christmas presents—which Lizzie and Edwin had made sure to do weeks in advance to spare these precious hours from being taken from them. Derek and Casey would return from the small Christmas party at Sam's, and complain about how they would have to return to the University the following week.

But for the time being, Edwin and Lizzie, their hearts racing, would kiss and hold each other, cherishing these times together during the perfect time of day.

**2) I'm Yours – Jason Mraz (Dasey)**

"You're sure this is what you want?" Casey whispered, "You're sure that _I'm_ what you want?"

"Casey, why do you sell yourself so short?" Derek laughed lightly. "_I'm_ the one who should be asking you if you're sure. You could do so much better than me."

"Don't be silly," Casey shook her head. "There is no one better than you. I'm yours, if you'll have me."

"Well then, I guess this can't wait, because I'm done with hesitating when it comes to us," Derek said. "Because _I'm yours_ and nothing will change that ever."

Casey smiled as Derek reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. He smiled back softly before he leaned in and sealed his sentiment with a kiss.

**3) Don't Stop – Saving Jane (Dasey)**

The sky outside the window was an inky black. The only light in the room was the rays of the moon filtering in. All the world was sleeping.

Casey sunk back into his bed, her head meeting his pillow. Derek crawled over her, his lips seeking hers again. One of his hands slid behind her neck to tangle in her hair. The other slipped under the thin tank she had worn to bed before she sneaked into his room. He absentmindedly traced shapes against her skin with his fingers, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He kissed her again and again, teasing her lips with his.

Neither could really form a coherent thought and their hearts were pounding hard. It's all they could hear save or their ragged breaths that came in pants.

Derek abruptly pulled away, lifting himself slightly off of her. He tried to control his breathing and calm his racing heart. This was where they usually stopped, not too far gone but as close to it as he could manage and still stop. Casey wasn't sure if she wanted to take the next step yet and Derek didn't want to pressure her, so he always stopped before they got anywhere that was uncomfortable for her. His eyes searched hers for any sign that he had gone too far. As always, he found none, but he wasn't going to press his luck. He had began to climb off the bed when her arms came around his neck, forcing him closer to her again.

She whispered only two words, "Don't stop."

**4) Who's Thinking About You Now? - Jason Mraz (Dasey)**

It's been hard for Casey since she broke up with her last boyfriend, Derek can tell. It's one of the perks of shaving an apartment with her. She's lonely and kind of depressed. It starts to make him feel bad, and he doesn't like to feel bad.

It would be easier if he could just be the one to ease her loneliness, but he's not sure he qualifies for that position in Casey's life. He wishes he could find a way to show her that even if no one else is thinking of her, that he is thinking of her.

Maybe one day she'll be able to see him the way he sees her. If that day ever comes, he'll be a happy man.

**5) Lightning – The Wanted (Dasey)**

She's in control of the situation. She can bring him to his knees, set his skin on fire, and make his heart race. It scares him that they are risking it all on each other. It's like playing with lightning. But he could never give her up, because he's been hooked since the first kiss. She brought him to life.

So he'll take the gamble, roll the dice and see what happens:

"Dad, Nora, Casey and I are dating."

Their reaction is not exactly the one he was expecting, but he'll go with it.

**6) Outlaw – Selena Gomez & The Scene (Dasey)**

His relationships went like this: boy meets girl, boy dates girl, girl falls for boy, boy hightails it in the other direction.

He sees love like this: ball and chain, handcuffs, a prison of commitment, loss of freedom.

He is like an outlaw, running from love. He's a fugitive, who leaves girls' lives in ruins and runs before he can be punished for his wrongdoing.

And then there's Casey. He had avoided her for so long, because she carried the one thing he feared most: the key to his heart and the chains he would willingly wear. She's been slowly tracking him down since she came into his life.

And when she catches up to him...he'll stop running.

**7) Miles – Christina Perri (Dasey)**

"I'm scared, Derek," Casey sighs into the phone. "What if we can't make long distance work?"

"We can do it, Casey," Derek responds. "Don't give up before we get there."

"I'm not, I'm just—" Casey breaks off. "Maybe I should come home."

"I'm proud of you, Casey. You're following your dream," Derek says. "And I am too. Soon we'll be able to do that in the same place together. We just have to be strong and brave until that day comes."

"But I'm so far away."

"Don't think about the distance," Derek says. "Think about how much I love you and how much you love me. The days will pass like nothing and before you know it will be together again."

**8) Hold It Against Me – Sam Tsui (cover) [Dasey]**

Casey is at a party when someone comes up behind her and whispers in her ear, "If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"

Casey turns around to find Derek standing there with a wide grin on his face. She laughs and pushes him playfully, "You're such a dork."

"Come on, it was clever," Derek defends his line.

"You stole it from a song."

"True," Derek points at her, "but it was a clever song."

Casey shakes her head, "It was cheesy in the song too."

"Do you want to get out of here or no?"

"All you had to do was ask."

**9) I Kissed A Girl – Glee Cast (cover) [Dasey, Casey x OC]**

"So things got a little out of hand last night," Casey told her roommate.

"What happened?" her roommate asked. "I left early. I didn't miss anything epic, did I?"

"Well," Casey smiled sheepishly, "I got a little drunk."

"And?"

"And, I kissed a girl. I'm not sure who she was, but I remember she was wearing cherry chapstick," Casey said. "I remember that because the taste made me a little queasy."

"Oh my God, you didn't! What did Derek think of that?"

"Have you met him? He loved it. I think he took pictures."

**10) There Tonight – Every Avenue (Dasey)**

Derek is in Hollywood, working on a film and he's just restless. He's always wanted to be here, or somewhere like here, but now he just wants to be home.

He spends too many nights drinking alone and flicking through channels on the TV in his hotel room. He really just wants her beside him again. It's not worth it without her, but he couldn't give her what she needed.

Another morning and he wakes up alone. He picks up his phone to check the time and there's a missed call from her. He quickly calls the number back without thinking about it. If he thinks about it, he'll talk himself out of it.

"Hello?' She answers.

"Casey?"

"Yes, it's Casey," She says, "What's up Derek?"

"You called me earlier?"

"Oh yeah, that was an accident. Touch phones can be so touchy sometimes, you know? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, good. Listen, Derek, I'm really busy at the moment. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure."

He hangs up and all he wishes is that he could tell her he would give it all up for her.


End file.
